The Journaliars
by 406Mea
Summary: Kasuga yang 'perfeksionis' dan Sasuke yang 'slengean'. Mereka dipaksa dekat oleh rekan jurnalis mereka—Kotaro Fuuma—karena alasan aneh. Namun siapa sangka, bila mereka bisa saling "jatuh"? Siapa yang menyangka juga, bila kisah mereka pun tidak sesederhana itu? Bencana mulai datang satu persatu. Collab w/ Dissa Chavalliana. / Ch4: hmm... modus naik satu tingkat! XD
1. Prolog

**=TJr=**

"Fuuma … apa-apaan ini?! Aku tidak terima!" seru Kasuga kesal begitu membaca ide licik Fuuma yang bisa dibilang … cukup aneh.

'Kalian harus _,'_ tulis Fuuma. 'Perintah _.'_

"Memang siapa yang memberikan perintah ini, Fuuma?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok. "Sejak kapan kita punya bos?"

Mereka—Sasuke, Kasuga, dan Fuuma—adalah trio jurnalis sekolah yang amat menjadi _favorit_ di sekolah. Pekerjaan mereka ya mencari berita-berita _hot_ di sekolah. Entah berita asmara, kegiatan-kegiatan unik, pengumuman pemenang lomba, dan lain-lain. Berita yang mereka dapat akan langsung diulas di majalah mingguan sekolah.

SenBasa High School—sekolah mereka sekarang, memang unik, ya.

Fuuma selalu mengandalkan Kasuga untuk itu karena ia sangat bisa diandalkan. Sementara Sasuke? Selalu saja bermain-main dan sangat lama mengumpulkan berita. Padahal, paling lambat mengumpulkan berita itu hari Jumat. Dan, diterbitkan setiap hari Senin.

Tapi, Fuuma sendiri juga bekerja, kok.

Sebenarnya, banyak anggota jurnalis lainnya. Ieyasu, Mitsunari, dan Hanbei, misalnya. Meskipun mereka anggota tim pencetak, tapi mereka juga boleh mencari-cari berita.

"Hideyoshi- _sensei_ 'kan bos kita, guru Bahasa sekaligus pembina ekskul jurnalis," jawab Kasuga. "Sudah ah. Mau apapun alasannya, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Sasuke Slengean ini. Aku mau cari berita dulu."

"Tunggu, Kasuga!" seru Sasuke sambil menahan tangan Kasuga.

Kasuga membalikkan badan sambil mendengus. "Apa lagi?"

Sasuke tercengir. "Ikut. Bosan di kantor jurnalis. Sekalian mau cari udara segar."

"Ih, apaan sih. Sana sama Fuuma saja." Kasuga melepas paksa tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"'Kan, kamu calon pacar aku," jawab Sasuke jahil. Kasuga yang mendengarnya langsung lari keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah tertawa puas.

Fuuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Siapa tahu, hubungan khusus mereka bisa menjadi berita paling panas di sekolah,_ batinnya licik.

 _ **To be continued.**_

 **=TJr=**

m.n (mea notes)

Yey akhirnya bisa _collab_ dengan Emak tercinta! btw The Journaliars itu singkatan dari journalist dan liars. Dan kalian bisa simpulin sendiri apa maksudnya.

Gak mau banyak bacot ah, intinya Basara punyanya CAPCOM. Mungkin di sini OOC Sasuke-nya ya. Yang tadinya dia selalu diandalkan di sini jadi slengean. Fuuma juga agak OOC.

Chap 2 masih ditangani Mea dan chap 3 baru ama Emak Dissa!

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, and also SMASH that fave button below with your FOREHEAD if you want to see more. Bye guys!**_

 **5 Juli 2015**


	2. Taruhan

_**Hey what's going on guys? It's Mea & Dissa here and welcome back.**_

(Ganti _intro_ khusus buat fic ini. Hehe)

Maaf agak _late update_. Hiks.

 **Io-aruka** : Fuuma kampret kan :"D ehm, sebenarnya sih artinya bukan itu. Tapi tebakan Kakak jadi _hint_ besar buat fic ini YEY. Arti yang sebenarnya dari journalist dan liars aka journaliars itu … Fuuma si jurnalis ngeboongin SaSuga soal penjodohan mereka :"D _anyway_ makasih fav-fol-nya juga _review_ -nya! Mea dan Dissa seneng(?)

 **Dissa Chavalliana** : Aku ini penuh kejutan loh mak—oke gak juga :"D—soalnya Mea pengen jadi pembuka biar greget gitu hwhw. Mak btw mak kalo mo ngirim ch3 nya ke gmail Mea yak yang kemaren ituu. Yahoo Mea kampret banget.

 **Layla YukarinX99** : Iya ini sudah dilanjut! :D aww saya juga penggemarnya Kasuga. Makasih _review_ -nya!

Btw, maaf kalo 'berita'-nya basi. Soalnya bakal banyak beginian di cerita ini (sekitar 2-3-an doang sih, gak banyak. Gue sendiri juga engga suka), gue dan Dissapu ijuk minta tanggapan

 _Enjoy!_

 **=TJr=**

Kasuga masih memikirkan suruhan bodoh Fuuma. Masalahnya, Sasuke biasanya akan sangat bersemangat bila berhubungan dengan perempuan. Sasuke itu … _playboy_ — _player_ (Sejujurnya, Kasuga agak geli menyebut _playboy_. Lebih baik _player_ saya). Kerjaannya memodusi perempuan, tapi tidak pernah sampai dipacari, sih. Kasuga tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa orang toa seperti Sasuke bisa ada yang suka? Itu aneh.

Sangat berbeda dengan adiknya.

Yah, Sasuke memang memiliki adik laki-laki, bernama Sanada Yukimura. Masih kelas sebelas dan tingkahnya 180˚ berbalik dengan Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke slengean, toa, menyebalkan, maka Yukimura adalah anak yang polos, lugu, dan mudah dimanfaatkan—oke, itu jahat.

Kasuga memutuskan untuk membeli majalah terbaru minggu ini. Ia melangkah menuju konter terdekat dan memasukkan selembar uang kertas. Sistemnya bekerja otomatis, kita hanya perlu memasukkan uang sesuai harganya dan mesinnya akan menjatuhkan satu majalah. Seperti sistem minuman kaleng.

"Wow, _cover_ -nya … tim pencetak pandai sekali membuatnya! Ini lebih bagus daripada minggu kemarin," puji Kasuga. Mengerikan sekali, berbicara sendirian di lorong yang lumayan jarang dikunjungi murid-murid.

Kasuga berjalan menuju kursi terdekat dan langsung membukanya. Alisnya berkerut begitu melihat berita pertama yang ditulis oleh Fuuma.

 _ **Adik dari Jurnalis Favorit Sekolah Kita Didekati Oleh Ketua OSIS?**_

 _ **Tokyo –**_ _Pernyataan asli dari Date Masamune (XI-2) tentang kedekatannya dengan Sanada Yukimura (XI-4)._

 _Kita semua tahu Date Masamune, si ketua OSIS yang paling difavoritkan sepanjang sejarah SenBasa High School. Baru-baru ini ia tampak gencar mendekati Sanada Yukimura yang merupakan adik dari Sarutobi Sasuke, salah satu jurnalis favorit di sekolah kita tercinta ini._

" _Dia itu manis," akunya._

 _Namun, apa yang menjadi motif Date untuk mendekati Sanada? Apakah sekadar 'teman' ataukah ada 'yang lain' dibalik topengnya?_

" _Aku suka dia sebagai teman. Semangatnya yang berapi-api membuatku ikut bersemangat bila sudah berduel dengannya. Di satu sisi, dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang hiperaktif. Tapi, di sisi lain, dia juga bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat rapuh. Dia selalu butuh punggung untuk bersandar._

" _Sebenarnya, aku sedang bertaruh dengan Kojuurou (Katakura Kojuurou, XI-2). Kalau aku bisa mendekati seseorang dalam kurun waktu 2 bulan dan dia bisa SUKA padaku, maka dia akan mentraktirku. Kalau tidak, ya … aku yang akan mentraktirnya."_

 _Lalu, mengapa 'seseorang' yang dia pilih harus Sanada? Mengapa tidak … perempuan? Mengapa harus laki-laki juga?_

" _Karena dia mempunyai dua sisi yang sangat membuatku tertarik untuk menakhlukkan keduanya. Dan karena yah, dari dulu aku sudah suka padanya."_

 _Bagaimana dengan kakak dari Sanada, Sarutobi Sasuke (XII-1)? Apakah ia menyetujui hubungan mereka?_

" _Setuju saja. Mereka itu cocok," ungkap Sarutobi sambil tersenyum tipis begitu saya menanyainya. "Lagipula, Yukimura itu penghipnotis setiap orang. Tidak laki-laki, tidak perempuan, pasti langsung meleleh begitu melihat imut wajahnya."_

 _(ditulis oleh: Kotaro Fuuma)_

"Hah?" Kasuga terkejut. "Fuuma … mengapa akhir-akhir ini berita yang kau tulis sangat aneh?"

Kasuga mendecak. Kemudian, ia pun beranjak ke kelas karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

 **=TJr=**

"Fuuma, jangan diam saja dong," omel Kasuga. "Kenapa berita yang kau tulis semuanya sangat tidak penting?"

Fuuma menyodorkan selembar kertas. 'Ih, itu penting. Apa kata sekolah kalau kita tidak memuat berita itu? Nanti kita dicap kurang _update_ , tahu.'

"Tapi tidak berita ini juga!" seru Kasuga kesal.

"Hei, hei, Kasuga," panggil Sasuke. "Yang punya adik saja aku. Mengapa kau yang kesal? Lagipula, Hideyoshi- _sensei_ setuju-setuju saja dengan berita ini."

"Kalau ada anak sekolah lain yang membaca berita ini, bagaimana?! Sekolah kita bisa dicap sebagai sekolah dengan akhlak buruk!" Kasuga berkacak pinggang. "Kalian semua tidak pernah berfikir jernih, sih! Selalu mementingkan popularitas, tidak dengan akhlak! Belajarlah menjauhi akhlak buruk dengan tidak memuat berita homoseksual!"

 _Mulai lagi,_ batin Sasuke sambil menghela napas.

Fuuma menyodorkan selembar kertas lagi. 'Kau tahu, aku sudah lelah digujing habis-habisan karena tidak memuat berita penembakan Azai pada Oichi, kemarin. Itu pun Azai dan Oichi tidak begitu terkenal. Bagaimana dengan Date dan Sanada yang begitu populer? Pasti aku digunjing lebih daripada kemarin.'

Kasuga menggeram. Sasuke yang kesal pada Kasuga pun mengetuk meja yang ada di sebelahnya berkali-kali.

"Apaan?" tanya Kasuga sewot.

"Kau," jeda sebentar, Sasuke menunjuk Kasuga, "belajarlah untuk menghargai orang lain. Sikap perfeksionismu itu seakan-akan membuatmu menjadi sombong, kau tahu? Memangnya kau bisa, membuat majalah sekolah menjadi bagus? Dengan berita-berita yang _up-to-date_? Hah, ujung-ujungnya juga paling soal ekskul lagi, ekskul lagi. Bosan."

Kasuga menggeretakkan giginya kesal. Ia memilih untuk meninggalkan kantor jurnalis, pergi entah kemana. Sasuke mendengus geli karena tingkah Kasuga yang begitu kekanakan.

"Tuh, diperlakukan seperti itu saja, marah. Dia tidak punya cermin, apa?" Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Fuuma menghela napas. 'Begitulah, tidak mau disalahkan terus. Kalau setiap Senin dia memprotes terus, bisa-bisa reputasi kita sebagai jurnalis terfavorit bisa runtuh.'

"Dia itu lelucon." Sasuke mengetuk tembok dengan jari telunjuknya.

 _Lelucon._

Sasuke melangkah ke arah brankas besar. Membuka sandinya dan mengambil dua ikat uang. Uang itu adalah hasil penjualan majalah minggu kemarin. Lumayan banyak.

"Fuuma, aku lupa menyetor uang ini ke OSIS," celetuk Sasuke.

Fuuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian memberikan isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk mengumpulkannya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Nanti saja istirahat kedua. Katanya, OSIS sedang rapat sekarang," tukas Sasuke. Fuuma menghela napas lagi. Sasuke hanya tercengir kemudian tidur-tiduran di sofa panjang yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Fuuma tersenyum tipis, kemudian duduk di pinggiran sofa. Ia menulis sesuatu di bukunya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

'Soal penjodohanmu dan Kasuga, apakah kau setuju? Selain agar kau bisa melancarkan aksi modus, kau juga bisa melunakkan sifat Kasuga,' tulis Fuuma. Sasuke manggut-manggut.

"Setuju, lah. Aku juga sudah tidak kuat dengan kelakuannya," tukas Sasuke. "Lagipula, ya. Kasuga itu cantik. Seksi. Banyak yang suka sama dia. Kalau aku bisa pacaran sama dia, itu fantastis. Aku mengalahkan puluhan bahkan ratusan penggemar laki-lakinya."

 _Bahkan, dia sama sekali tidak berpikiran tentang kemungkinan akan dibuat berita olehku_ , batin Fuuma geli.

"Ah, Fuuma, aku cari Kasuga dulu ya. Mau ngomongin soal perjodohan kami."

 **=TJr=**

Kasuga menyesap kopinya. Gadis yang satu ini memang sangat menyukai kopi, terlebih _caramel machiatto_. Sebagian orang mungkin berpikiran kalau _caramel machiatto_ ini rasanya aneh. Tidak enak. Namun, Kasuga sangat menyukainya.

 _Fuuma gila. Kalaupun dijodohkan, kenapa harus bersama Monyet itu? Tidak ada yang lebih bagus daripada dia?_ batin Kasuga kesal. _Dijodohkan dengan rival sendiri. Aneh._

 _Rival._

Sasuke menganggap Kasuga _lelucon_ , tetapi Kasuga menganggap Sasuke _rival_.

Lucu.

Kasuga menyesap kopinya lagi. Kini, ia sedang berada di kantin sekolah, meja paling pinggir—tepat di tepi lahan kosong, memikirkan perjodohannya dengan Sasuke oleh Fuuma.

Eh, tunggu dulu.

Mengapa Kasuga begitu memikirkan perjodohan itu? Mengapa ia tampak sangat … marah? Ia pun tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa ia kini tampak … lemah, ya. Padahal, ia dan Sasuke hanya sebatas rekan kerja jurnalis. Tapi, untuk apa dia memikirkan SEMUANYA?

Seharusnya, Kasuga bisa mengabaikannya.

Oh iya. Di awal 'kan, Kasuga sudah cemas dengan Sasuke yang terlalu bersemangat bila sudah berhubungan dengan perempuan. Jadi, Kasuga tidak salah bila memikirkan perjodohan itu.

Akan menjadi bahaya besar bila Sasuke berani coba-coba untuk memodusinya. Kasuga tidak dapat membayangkan Sasuke akan menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya, bahkan mencium pipinya.

Itu SANGAT menjijikkan. Kasuga mual membayangkannya. Sama mualnya dengan orang yang pertama kali menghabiskan _caramel machiatto_ (sebagian besar orang akan mual setelah meminum _caramel_ _machiatto_ ).

Sasuke itu _player_. Kasuga tidak tahan dengan _player_ , karena menurutnya, _player_ hanya akan membuat sakit hati perempuan yang para _player_ itu buat ekspetasinya tinggi. _Player_ itu jahat. _All players are jerk._ Mereka tidak mengerti wanita.

Kasuga mau laki-laki yang benar. Yang tidak memainkan perasaan perempuan seenaknya. Ia tidak mau _sakit_. Ia ingin hubungan yang benar-benar dijalankan serius, tidak main-main.

Tapi ini.

"Kenapa harus dia, gitu?" umpat Kasuga kesal. "Kenapa tidak yang lebih bagus sedikit?"

Ia semakin mengumpat ketika Sasuke datang menghampirinya. Orang ini sangat mengesalkan. Yah, Kasuga mulai membenci Sasuke semenjak perjodohan Fuuma itu.

"Ah, instingku kuat sekali, sampai-sampai aku tahu kamu datang ke sini." Sasuke tercengir. "Sendirian?"

Kasuga mendesis. "Pergi, dasar Monyet."

"Yah, padahal aku ingin menemani Kasuga yang sedang sendirian, yang menyesap kopi sambil melamun." Sasuke menimpali, kemudian duduk di bangku depan meja Kasuga. "Kamu setuju 'kan dengan perjodohannya?"

"Nggak," ketus Kasuga. "Mana mungkin aku mau sama laki-laki _player_ yangkerjaannya nyakitin wanita terus? _Sorry to say_. Tapi, kamu adalah orang paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia."

Tawa Sasuke berderai. Ia menatap tajam wanita di depannya ini, dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam juga.

 _Kasuga ternyata lumayan sulit ditakhlukkan. Kau pintar memilih, Fuuma_ , batin Sasuke geli.

"Apa?!" ketus Kasuga. "Maaf. Tapi, aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan tatapan mematikanmu."

Sasuke meraih tangan Kasuga, kemudian mengusapnya pelan. "Kamu cantik."

"MENJIJIKKAN!" teriak Kasuga sambil berdiri menjauh dari Sasuke. "Pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Sasuke berdiri, merentangkan kedua tangannya—bermaksud untuk memeluk. "Sampai kamu menerima perjodohan itu."

Kasuga menggeleng kuat. "TIDAK. AKAN."

"Ayolah, aku berubah deh. Tidak menjadi _player_ lagi," rayu Sasuke.

 _Monyet yang satu ini keras kepala sekali, sih_ , batin Kasuga kesal.

"Kalau misalnya aku tidak menjadi _player_ lagi, kamu mau 'kan menerima perjodohannya? Kamu itu cantik, Kasuga. Kamu terkenal. Aku juga terkenal. Satu sekolah akan gempar."

"Pembual," desis Kasuga.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Kasuga tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu melihat Sasuke yang tampaknya menyerah. Yah lagian, jadi orang kok maksa sekali.

"Oke, Kasuga." Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Kita buat taruhan."

… Taruhan?

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke mengajaknya taruhan. Tentang siapa yang pertama kali beritanya dimuat, siapa yang mendapat berita menarik paling cepat, tentang siapa yang bisa mengambil berita tentang Mouri Motonari yang sangat-sangat tertutup.

Kali ini, taruhan apa lagi?

Cukup dengan segala taruhan. Segala hukuman untuk yang kalah taruhan akan sangat menyiksa. Seperti, membayar uang yang sangat banyak, atau dengan kegiatan fisik yang dijamin akan langsung masuk rumah sakit.

Kasuga menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak ajakan Sasuke. Sasuke bergerak maju, membuat Kasuga semakin mundur ke belakang.

"Taruhannya, bila aku berhasil membuatmu suka padaku dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan, maka aku bisa memacarimu dan memodusimu habis-habisan. Bila aku kalah … terserah kamu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan padaku." Sasuke tersenyum.

 _Senyum palsu_ , batin Kasuga sinis.

"Mau 'kan? Pasti mau." Sasuke tercengir.

Kasuga menghela napasnya. "Terserah aku apa saja hukumannya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu. Aku terima taruhannya. Dengan syarat, bila aku menang—sama dengan kamu kalah—, kamu harus lompat jongkok keliling lapangan lima putaran, dan mentraktirku makan di restoran paling mahal di Tokyo." Kasuga tersenyum puas.

"Lompat jongkok keliling lapangan? Lima putaran?" Sasuke membelalak. "Serius, jahat sekali!"

Kasuga melipat kedua tangannya. "Mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak, ya aku tidak mau menerima taruhannya."

Wajah Sasuke pias. Melihatnya, tawa Kasuga berderai.

"Iya deh. Aku mau." Sasuke menghela napas. "Jadi, karena sekarang bulan Mei, kita selesaikan taruhan di bulan Juli. _Deal_?"

Kasuga tersenyum puas. _Tidak akan bisa dia menang taruhan kali ini. Dindingku sangat tebal. Dan dia tak mungkin bisa memasukinya_ , batinnya.

" _Deal_."

 **To be continued.**

 **=TJr=**

m.n

 _Hey ya_ , _chapter_ ini gak begitu penting (apalagi awalnya) tapi berpengaruh buat ke depannya. Dan Insya Allah konflik-konflik di sini bakal jeger. Dan siapa yang tahu, kalo gue pengen fic ini ada _plot twist_ -nya. _Prepare yourself._ He he

Maap kependekan, gue bingung :"D

BTW GUE SEBEL DI CHAP 2 UDAH _STUCK_! Padahal gue suka sama alur ceritanya mati-matian tapi masa masih bisa _stuck_. Entahlah mungkin karena _chapter_ ini terlalu basi.

EMAK DISSASASA, MEA MENUNGGU _CHAPTER_ TIGANYA~

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, and also SMASH that fave button below with your FOREHEAD if you want to see more. Bye guys!**_

 **10 Juli 2015**


	3. Tepak Beige Sasuke

_**Hey what's going on guys? It's Mea & Dissa here and welcome back.**_

FFN sepi banget, dan gile maaf banget baru update ... ada banyak masalah dalam peng- _update_ -an ff ini hiks. Bacotannya di bawah, yak?

 _ENJOY_

 **.TJr.**

Seusai kejadian kemarin—di mana Kasuga dan Sasuke menyatakan tawuran yang cukup 'tajam' itu, Kasuga—wanita yang sebenarnya cukup takut akan tawuran tersebut—terlihat sedikit canggung dalam mengambil tindakan. Gadis ini tidak mau salah bertindak, lalu berakhir digombal oleh pria yang benar-benar ia benci—Sasuke. Sekarang, Kasuga hanya beringin untuk duduk di atas bangku taman sekolah.

"Aku harus menahan semua senjata yang Monyet Sialan itu luncurkan padaku. Memangnya mau dibawa ke mana citra pedang cantik Kenshin- _kaasan_? Kalau sampai kehilangan pelindung, hidupku pasti benar-benar berantakan ke depannya," kata Kasuga, sambil memandang pohon sakura di depannya. "Sama pria yang lebih keren sedikit, dong. Seperti Date. Ini? Dengan Sasuke, pria yang sikapnya tidak ada unsur kerennya sama sekali."

Di tengah pagi yang damai itu, terdengar suara desakan di antara helai-helai pohon sakura yang dipandang Kasuga. Suara itu disusul dengan teriakan seorang pria, "Oi! Oi! Kasuga!"

 _Suara itu_ … _pasti Sasuke!_ batin Kasuga. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya, dan pergi memasuki _lobby_ sekolah. Sasuke—yang awalnya ingin mengejutkan Kasuga dari pohon itu—sangat terkejut. Sasuke berusaha keluar dari helai-helai sakura itu, tapi malah berakhir dengan terjatuh dari dahan yang cukup tinggi.

Pasti sakit.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria yang rambutnya merah—Fuuma Kotarou—muncul di hadapan pria yang barusah terjatuh itu, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Lalu, ia menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis kecilnya, 'Oi, Sasuke. Mana ada seorang wanita yang tidak jijik akan orang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari helaian bunga?'

Sasuke berkata, "Buahahahaa, ini tahap pertama. Kita pastikan Kasuga masih seorang wanita yang normal. Seharusnya sih, dia mengabaikanku lebih lama dari ini. Berarti, dia tidak—"

 _Bhuk!_

Fuuma menampar pipi Sasuke, kemudian menulis lagi, 'Itu bukan caranya, Bodoh! Lagipula kalau dia mengabaikanmu lebih lama, bukannya itu lebih tidak normal?'

Sasuke memegang-megang pipinya, dan berkata, "Kamu itu jangan sok mengerti sama hubunganku dengan Kasuga deh, Fuuma! Kasuga itu level cueknya 6 dari 10. Kalau dia lari begini, level cueknya jadi 8, toh? Itu berarti, suasana hatinya benar-benar lebih waspada. Dia takut."

Sasuke yakin, kali ini Fuuma akan menulis sangat panjang, karena sekarang Fuuma menuliskannya di buku kecil. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa cowok itu tidak pernah mau berbicara.

'Kamu itu yang sok tahu, dasar pria bodoh! Jangan bergaya mengukur level-level cuek! Kasuga tetaplah Kasuga. Kau saja yang sedang tidak beres. Coba dekati dengan cara lain. Mungkin … kau tinggalkan barangmu di tempatnya,' tulis sekaligus saran Fuuma. Ia tersenyum _evil_.

Sasuke—yang membaca saran yang cukup nakal itu—mengangguk paham, "Ya ampun … kenapa tidak kupikir dari tadi!"

Fuuma menulis dengan pedenya, 'Sudah kubilang, kamu yang tidak beres. Karena pikiran tidak beres, akal pun tak beres.'

Sasuke menatap Fuuma dengan tajam. Dengan maksud bertanya, 'Apa maksudmu?'. Fuuma tertawa kecil dalam diam melihat pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke pun pergi memasuki ruang _lobby_.

 **.TJr.**

"Jadi, aku hanya perlu meninggalkan tepak tulis beigeku di atas meja cewek yang agak canggung itu. Kemudian, ia akan bingung dengan tepak itu. Aku pun berpura-pura untuk mencari tepakku. Jadilah adegan yang … yang … ah! Begitu menyenangkan!" begitulah hal yang dipikirkan seorang Sasuke saat ini. Ia berniat mencari tepak tulisnya di dalam loker sekolah. Sialnya, niat itu terhadang, karena pada kenyataannya …

Pagi ini, tukang kunci loker sekolah masih belum datang.

Setiap hari, kunci loker dibagi kepada siswa-siswi di kelas. Dan saat pulang, kunci dikembalikan ke tukang tersebut supaya mencegah terjadinya kehilangan.

Sekolah masih cukup sepi. Memang, yang ada hanya tukang kunci gerbang, beberapa guru, dan seperlima dari siswa-siswi sekolah itu. Sasuke harus menunggu 10 menit lagi. Karena biasanya, tukang kunci loker mengalami kemacetan di tengah perjalanan. Kalau demikian, apa yang harus dilakukan Sasuke? Menunggu? Mencari barang lain? Atau mungkin mencari rencana lain?

"Aku lupa, ini masih jam 7 lewat 10 … lagian kenapa sih, tukang kunci gerbang sama tukang kunci loker aja dipisah? Yang penting sama-sama kunci! Digabung jadi satu orang saja! Tapi biarlah … yang penting, aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama!" kata Sasuke. Ia menunggu di depan lokernya sendiri.

Belum satu menit, seorang gadis yang menjadi target Sasuke—Kasuga—nyaris lewat. Ia melihat Sasuke yang masih menunggu kunci loker. Kasuga bertanya, "Itu … Sasuke … kenapa kau di sini? Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di depan loker, bukan?"

Sasuke terkejut. Ia berusaha mencari alasan, "Kasuga! Kau tidak tahu rupanya! Aku … aku … aku! Ya! Aku sedang menjadi tukang penunggu kunci loker! Matsu- _sensei_ menyuruhku. Katanya, setelah itu, aku harus membuka lokerku, eh, salah, loker Matsu- _sensei_ , untuk mengambil buku KTSP-nya … dia akan datang dalam waktu yang cukup telat pagi ini! Begitu!"

Kasuga bingung. Wajar saja, gadis ini masih sedikit canggung untuk mengambil tindakannya. Namun, perlahan ia merasa, kalau ini saat yang tepat untuk merendahkan pria berambut coklat abstrak itu. Dia merasa kalau dirinya tidak perlu canggung.

Kasuga berkata, "Kalau begitu, tunggu di depan sekolah saja. Toh, kamu langsung ketemu sama tukang kuncinya. Ada bangkunya juga di depan. Kalau di sini, bukannya enak, kamu malah kecapekan, Sasuke. Pria sepertimu takkan mungkin mendapat tenaga yang cukup. Paling di bangku depan nanti kamu bukannya duduk. Baring sambil ngorek lubang hidung malah. Hahaha."

"Alah, Kasuga! Nunggu di depan itu sudah ketinggalan jaman! Dan juga, cuaca lagi ekstrim nih! Tidak perlulah, dingin-dinginan di luar! Kamu mau Sasuke-mu ini sakit?" Sasuke mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kalimat terakhirnya jelas untuk menggoda Kasuga.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak tahu liar sih, Saru! Pria itu dingin-dinginan!" ucap Kasuga, dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Kasuga pun tidak mau tahu lagi, dan gadis berambut kuning pirang itu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sasuke—pria yang sudah jelas ingin menggoda Kasuga itu—bernafas lega. Meski ia habis dipanggil 'saru' oleh gadisnya, ia tidak peduli.

 _Sudah kuduga, ini akan berjalan semulus pipi Kasuga!_ batinnya.

Akhirnya 10 menit telah berlalu. Tukang kunci loker telah datang. Mau apa lagi, Sasuke langsung berlari ke arahnya dan meminta kunci lokernya, "Hoi! Pak! Kunci loker buat anak kelas 12C, Sarutobi Sasuke, mana?!" serunya. Dan tukang kunci tersebut terkejut melihat aksi dari pria tersebut, ia pun bertanya, "Ntar juga dibagi ke kelas! Memang kenapa, Nak?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Sudah! Tidak penting! Cepat mana kuncinya!"

Dengan terpaksa, tukang yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu mengambil kunci-kunci milik siswa kelas 12C, dan diberi ke Sasuke, "Sekalian bagi ke anak-anak kelasmu deh! Malas nunggu!" kata tukang itu. Ia berjalan ke kelas lain, "Eeh? Tapi, tapi—" Sasuke merasa keberatan, sebab niat awalnya hanya mengambil kuncinya sendiri.

"Udah sana!" Sosok dari tukang kunci itu semakin memudar, dan semakin lama pula, ia sudah menghilang dari pandang mata Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Namun, kunci-kunci sudah berada di tapak tangannya. Ia membuka lokernya dan segera mengambil tepak beige yang ia maksud, "Sudahlah, yang penting aku dapat objeknya," batinnya.

Pria itu berjalan ke kelasnya—kelas 12C, kemudian menaruh kunci-kunci di atas meja depan kelas. Dan untuk memulai rencana cintanya, ia menaruh tepak beige di atas meja Kasuga yang tidak sedang ditempati. Ya, Kasuga juga sekelas dengan Sasuke kok. Dan kenapa tidak sedang ditempati? 5 menit sebelumnya, Kasuga pergi ke depan sekolah, lagi.

Aneh. Mungkin memang begitulah batin seorang wanita yang bimbang.

 **.TJr.**

5 menit kemudian, dapat diartikan 5 menit sebelum masuk jam pelajaran pertama, Kasuga kembali ke kelasnya. Ia tidak sendiri. Tadi, ia sempat disambar oleh Tsuruhime—adik kelasnya yang lugu dan cukup ceroboh. Mereka pun pergi bersama. Katanya, Tsuruhime mau lihat kelas Kasuga.

"Waah! Kelas Kasuga- _nee_ tidak banyak berubah! Tetap bersih dan rapi!" seru Tsuruhime dengan kagum, "Tidak, ini sungguh biasa. Sudah banyak kelas seperti ini Tsuru- _chan_ ," cegat Kasuga. Saat mereka menuju meja Kasuga, tentu terlihat sudah, tepak beige milik Sasuke. Kasuga tidak mengetahui tepak itu, dan ia coba buka tepak itu. Isinya tidak banyak. Hanya 1 batang pensil kayu, 2 pulpen bertinta hitam, 1 _tip-ex_ bewarna hitam, dan 1 penghapus putih.

"Ini tepak cukup bagus juga ... meski isinya begitu garing. Tapi milik siapa?" Kasuga bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tsuruhime turut melihat tepak tersebut. Gadis kecil itu bertanya, "Milik teman kelasmu?"

Dan Kasuga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku tidak tahu. Tepak ini sungguh asing di kelasku," Kasuga menutup kembali tepak itu, kemudian meletakkannya kembali di atas mejanya.

Di balik kelas, terlihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang bersembunyi. Mungkin ia menunggu _timing_ yang tepat untuk lewat, dan menanyakan tepaknya. Ia tersenyum licik, berbagai pria _playboy_.

"Kurasa sekarang waktunya!" seru pria itu pelan.

Namun, takdirnya untuk keberhasilan rencana tersebut tak sesuai. Di dalam kelas, Kasuga menitip tepak tersebut ke Tsuruhime, "Tsuru- _chan_ , tolong bawa tepak ini ke ruang guru. Biasanya kan, barang hilang dibawa ke sana."

Tsuruhime mengangguk, membawa tepak beige tersebut pergi ke ruang guru. Sasuke—yang melihat gadis tersebut—mulai menunjukkan muka kesal. Sebab, rencananya tidak berhasil. Ini seperti seseorang yang berjalan di atas jembatan, dan di ujung jembatan, jembatan tersebut jatuh bersama dengan orangnya.

"Padahal sembilan sembilan koma sembilan sembilan sembilan dan sembilaaaaan sebanyak sembilan kali sudah tahap ini berjalan! Dan Kasuga malah mengarahkan tepakku ke ruang guru!" serunya. Tak lama setelahnya, Sasuke sadar kalau seruannya terlalu keras, alias keceplosan.

Tentu, Kasuga mendengar suara tersebut. Ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke, dan bertanya, "Tahap? Tepak? Aku? Ada apa?"

Sasuke terkejut sekali. Ia berkata, "Ah! Begini loh! Sebenarnya, tepak beige itu punyaku!". Kasuga menggeleng pelan, lalu bertanya lagi, "Lalu tahap itu maksudnya apa?"

"Tahap ... tahap ... ya! Aku terbiasa untuk mengibaratkan realita dengan tahapan di babak-babak! Babak yang di cerdas cermat itu—"

Pembela-dirian Sasuke terputus, "Jangan bohong deh. Mungkin kamu mau membuat jebakan cintamu ...," ucap Kasuga. Ia merasakan dirinya yang penuh aura kemenangan. Meski, ini baru hari awal dari taruhan yang mereka buat.

"Ah ... ah ..." Sasuke terhanyut di tempat.

Kasuga menyila kedua tangannya, sambil berkata, "Pria yang lemah. Masa jebakan cinta cuma begituan?" Kasuga kemudian pergi meninggalkan pria tersebut.

Sasuke kesal, kecewa, takut, disertai perasaan-perasaan lain yang semacam itu, "Gadis ... gadis pujaan hati ... susah banget ..." ucapnya dengan nada yang melemah.

 **.TJr.**

Di kelas, Sasuke mencoba untuk mencari rencana lain. Bahayanya, ia menjadi tidak fokus di jam pelajaran saat itu.

.

.

Biologi. Gurunya Saika Magoichi pula, yang dikenal sebagai guru tercantik di antara guru wanita lain, namun terkiller di antara para killer.

"Hmm ... Kasuga- _chan_ ternyata memiliki intelegensi yang tinggi. Yah, tinggian aku sih ... masalahnya adalah, jebakan apa yang bagus untuknya?" batin Sasuke.

"Jadi, senyawa dan campuran akan dijelaskan secara detail oleh Tuan Sarutobi!"

Glar!

Suara yang cetar dari seorang guru biologi—Saika Magoichi. Pria yang dipanggil namanya itu pun berdiri dengan terkejutnya. Sudah pasti Si Guru Ter- _killer_ dari Para _Killer_ menatap sadis pria itu. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menjawab semampunya.

"Senyawa adalah ... hmm ... sejenis kayak gelegekan, Magoichi- _sensei_!"

Mata Magoichi- _sensei_ menggelagar berbagai petir siam, "Apa? Gelegekan? Itu sendawa, Tuan Sarutobi!" benahnya dengan nada yang kejam.

"Maaf _Sensei_! Saya lupa!" kata Sasuke.

"Bilang saja kalau kamu tidak memerhatikan pelajaran, Bodoh!" bentak Magoichi- _sensei_ dengan suara yang telah naik satu oktaf. Suasana kelas pun menjadi tegang—sebenarnya, setiap pada pelajaran Magoichi- _sensei_ , suasana kelas memang menjadi tegang. Namun, sekarang menjadi lebih tegang karena amarah guru itu yang telah memuncak.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Pasti _Sensei_ mau hukum saya dengan lompat jongkok keliling lapangan _indoor_ lagi. Iya 'kan?"

 _Lompat jongkok keliling lapangan_ indoor?Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke teringat akan taruhannya dengan Kasuga. Perlahan, ia tersenyum, namun segera pudar lagi begitu Magoichi- _sensei_ memukul penggaris kayunya di papan tulis beberapa kali.

"Ngapain kamu senyum-senyum?! Sudah, sana!" suruh Magoichi- _sensei_. "Berhubung kamu adalah langganan hukuman dari saya, maka saya akan saya tambahkan lagi satu putaran!"

 _Apa? Jadi, aku harus lompat jongkok enam putaran kali ini?_ gerutu Sasuke dalam hati, tersenyum miring. "Oke."

"Kami mengawasi," Magoichi- _sensei_ menatap Sasuke dengan kejam. Kemudian, setelah Sasuke keluar kelas, Magoichi- _sensei_ pun menjelaskan tentang senyawa yang tidak sempat dijelaskan oleh Sasuke tadi.

Kasuga yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya, memaki-maki Sasuke dalam hati, karena pria itu selalu saja mencari masalah dari dulu dengan Magoichi- _sensei_. _Hah. Mampus kau, Sasuke. Mungkin, terlalu memikirkan aku sampai-sampai kau menjadi begitu, ya?_ batinnya.

 **To be continued.**

 **.TJr.**

M/N

INI BIKINAN DISSA!

Jadi, masalah saat peng- _update_ -an ini adalah, ga tau kenapa gmail gabisa buat _copy-paste_. Gak tau hp/laptop gue yang error atau apa, jadinya gue ngetik ulang ini (cuma sampe Sasuke nyari alasan yang di _locker room_ itu sih), dan kemaren baru bisa _copy_ - _paste_ lagi. YE langsung diselesein deh.

Dissa katanya a/n nya mau di _review_ aja, yowes. Ini balesan _review_.

 **Yamashita Aruka:** HAHA NGAKAK DAKU MASA. Makasih banyak! Mea nulis itu padahal ngasal aja sesuai sudut pandang mereka satu sama lain terus pas dibaca ulang malah ngakak. Kan aneh. Makasih banyak _review_ -nya btw!

 **Kaien-Aerknard:** Mea ... _speechless_ ... AASDFGHJKL makasih banyak! Gak nyangka Kakak nge- _fave_ dan _review_ ini. Jadi inget masa-masa alay di kelas 6 SD itu bhak ... terima kasih banyak, pokoknya terima kasih banyak! *lope*

 **Nial males on:** Mea suka kopi tapi gak pernah ke _Stirbicks._ Soalnya jauh banget dari rumah dan gak punya duit HAHA. Btw, Masmun kelas 12. Ah makasih banyak, tapi kayaknya Mea cuma belajar nulis dari bacaan-bacaan deh ...

 **Hananami Hanajima:** IYE BRO. SASUKE _PLAYBOY_ NEH. KASIH GENTONG TUH BUAT DIGEBUK. Btw apa hubungannya ya? Abaikan. Terima kasih, padahal konfliknya blom muncul loh XD Ah, Mea gak keren tapi gila, kalo Dissambelin emang keren ... deskripsinya dia mantep bro :"

 **Ryn Hanaitsuka Fuuma:** TAU NIH FUUMA XD Gapapa kok, dan makasih buat rev-fav-fol nya, lengkap banget hiks terharu. YAK! FUUMA! LIHAT ADIKMU! DIA BANGGA PADAMUUUU!  
Fuuma: (mendadak ngomong) "Apa seh?"

 **Chacha Rokugatsu:** Bahkan _collab_ yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai sekarang XD alurnya mengalir? Ah, makasih banyak! Padahal awalnya kukira ini bakal aneh. Eh, taunya banyak yang suka, syukurlah ... iya gak didiscont kok, kalo misalnya kediscont pasti Mea cari cara buat lanjutin ini sampai selesai.

 **Seblak:** NAMA ENTE MAKANAN FAV SAYA HUEEEE. Ah, banyak kok yang bikin SaSuga di sini hehe. Wah, SenBasa dibawa-bawa XD makasih banyak yaa, _I love you to the moon and back_ karena Pen-Name mu itu :")

 **ChiyaSakura:** Gak apa-apa kok. Aww _another set_ dari rev-fav-fol! Aku padamu Chiya, makasih banyak. Iya emang sengaja, biar IC gitu soalnya kisah mereka dari animenya aja udah seru XD makanya dimasukkin sini. Btw, di sini Kenshin emaknya Kasuga lho! Terkejut kah? XD

 _ **That's it! Hope you did enjoy this fanfiction, and if you did, please leave reviews & favs. Take care, and I'll see you guys next time.**_

 **16 Desember 2015**


	4. Mawar Merah

_**Hey what's going on guys? It's Mea & Dissa here and welcome back.**_

Ini _update_ karena ada temen yang nagihin (dan kebetulan dia RP jadi Kasuga di BBM dan Mea jadi Sasuke) jadinya ajak Emak Dissa buat lanjutin lagi. Wkwkwkw maafkan Mea yang amat kurangajar udah nagihin Dissa buat cepet lanjutin tapi malah Mea sendiri yang _update_ -nya 11 bulan kemudian :"D

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
 _Warning_ : SaSuga, OOC, AU.

 _Enjoy_!

 **.TJr.**

"Capek, ih," keluh Sasuke sambil beristirahat di pinggir lapangan.

Pria itu menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran di pelipis. Matanya menerawang sekeliling, mencoba mencari "pemandangan bagus", entah maksudnya apa. Mungkin semacam cecan (cewek cantik) dengan bodi yang begitu bagus. Oke, ini sudah masuk tahap porno. Dan ups, ingat Kasuga!

Memang semua ini salah Fuuma. Pria itu yang membuatnya dihukum seperti ini. Maksudnya, memang sih ia langganan dihukum Magoichi- _sensei_. Tapi, permasalahan kali ini beda. Gara-gara Fuuma, ia jadi terus memikirkan rencana untuk modus. Padahal, jika dipikir-pikir, modus ya tinggal modus saja, ngapain pakai ada rencana-rencana segala.

Aduh, jahat sekali pikiran Sasuke. Masa, rekan sendiri dimaki seperti itu.

"Mana coba itu guru, katanya ngawasin? Dasar nggak jelas." Sasuke berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke koperasi sekolah untuk membeli air putih. Yang tidak dingin tentunya, karena ia baru saja "berolahraga". Ia pun langsung menuju ke kelas.

Sepertinya mulut Sasuke memang harus dilakban, berbicara seperti itu kepada gurunya sendiri—dari belakang, pula.

Sementara itu, di kelas…

"Sudah? Sarutobi Sasuke?" tanya Magoichi- _sensei_ sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Sasuke mencibir malas. "Dah."

"Kalau bicara sama guru yang sopan!" omel Magoichi- _sensei_ sebal, berpura-pura akan melempar penggaris panjangnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian melenggang menuju singgasananya.

Dari ujung sana, Kasuga ngakak dalam hati. _Dasar bocah_.

 **.TJr.**

Esok harinya.

"Kenapa harus pakai jaket juga? Ini sempit sekali, astaga …."

Kasuga terus mendumal sembari mempercepat langkahnya menuju sekolah. Sekarang sedang gerimis, ibunya—Uesugi Kenshin—menyuruhnya untuk memakai jaket dikarenakan hal itu. Jaket yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah Kasuga pakai lagi semenjak ia kelas 2 SMP. Dan ya, sudah kekecilan.

Namun, ia tidak punya jaket lagi selain itu. Tubuh Kenshin sangat mungil, bahkan sering dibilang adiknya Kasuga karena mukanya yang awet muda. Eh, melantur. Kita kembali ke pembicaraan awal. Kasuga tidak pernah suka memakai jaket, karena ia sangat mudah kegerahan.

Ia sendiri tidak dapat menolak permintaan Kenshin kali ini. Terakhir kali Kasuga kena hujan—sebulan lalu, ia langsung flu dan sembuhnya sangat lama. Ia baru saja sembuh, omong-omong.

"Halah, biasanya juga Kenshin- _kaasan_ juga nggak maksa. Ini kenapa memaksa sekali, ya?" gerutu Kasuga. "Oh, aku tahu. Karena ini baru terjadi hujan kecil lagi setelah sebulan lalu terjadi hujan. Kenshin- _kaasan_ marah, kemudian menyuruhku memakai jaket, deh. Menyebalkan."

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Kasuga langsung memekik terkejut. Ia menoleh, kemudian langsung berlari begitu tahu siapa yang menepuknya barusan.

"Oi! Kasuga, tunggu!" teriak orang itu sambil mengejar Kasuga.

Kasuga mempercepat larinya. "Sasuke! Kamu ini jangan mengagetkanku, dong!"

Yang Kasuga sesalkan adalah, dia berlari lebih lambat dari Sasuke dan pria itu berhasil mendapatkan tangannya.

"Lagian, mengomel sendiri. Memangnya ada apa? Sepertinya kamu kesal sekali begitu." Sasuke terkekeh.

"Bukan urusanmu, tch," decih Kasuga sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke.

"Lho, 'kan kamu calon pacar a—du-du-duh, sakit!"

Kasuga tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Rasakan itu," ucapnya puas begitu melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengusap-usap bekas kejahatan Kasuga di lengan kirinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kasuga melongo melihat benda itu.

Bunga mawar merah.

"Apaan nih? Mawar merah? _Mainstream_. Kenapa nggak yang lebih elit kayak bunga tulip atau anggrek?" ketus Kasuga.

Sasuke berusaha sabar.

"Ambil saja lah. Ini mawar terbaik dari _florist_ terbaik pula, lho."

"Pertama, aku nggak suka bunga mawar. Apalagi mawar merah. Kedua, tadi kamu ngagetin. Ketiga, kamu dengan santainya memberi ini padahal kamu tahu ini akan menjadi gosip satu sekolah. Ke—"

"Keempat, pasti kamu jadi suka karena aku yang ngasih, 'kan?" Sasuke tercengir.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Bodoh," desis Kasuga. "Keempat, kamu buang-buang uang. Kel—"

Sasuke memotong pembicaraan lagi. "Kelima, pasti dalam hati kamu nge- _fly_ , walau dari luar jutek luar biasa."

"Tau ah," balas Kasuga malas. "Sana, ganggu aja."

"Lebih baik kita berjalan beriringan," usul Sasuke, dia membuang mawar yang sudah sia-sia ia beli ke tong sampah yang kebetulan nangkring di sampingnya.

 _Benar juga si Monyet ini_. _Ah, tapi aku benci dia,_ batin Kasuga.

Tawaran Sasuke memang menggiurkan bagi _fans_ - _fans_ -nya, tapi tidak bagi Kasuga.

Dan, Kasuga telah berubah 180 derajat hanya karena ide bodoh Fuuma. Sudah tahu Sasuke sangat cepat merespon dan, uhm, geer. Apalagi, dia sangat jago modus. Ini benar-benar bencana bagi Kasuga, terlebih dia sudah menerima taruhan yang dibuat Sasuke kemarin.

 _Harusnya, aku tolak aja. Aku nggak mikir dua kali sih. Kalau aku terima gini, 'kan, dia jadi bakal modus setiap hari_ , cerocos batin Kasuga. _Gimana kalau aku nggak kuat? Gimana kalau nanti aku gagal? Harus pacaran sama dia, gitu?_

Kasuga kok jadi pesimis.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Kasuga, melihat cewek itu tampak sedang berpikir keras, ia mendaratkan lengan kirinya pada pundak kiri Kasuga—merangkulnya. Kasuga yang sadar akan hal itu, langsung melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Nyaris saja Kasuga memelintirnya.

"Lah, kirain nggak nyadar," cengir Sasuke polos.

Terserah saja lah.

 **=TJr=**

Seperti biasa, pada hari Rabu setiap pulang sekolah adalah saatnya para jurnalis berkumpul di kantornya masing-masing. Memang unik, setiap tim memiliki kantor sendiri-sendiri, walau kantor itu tidak begitu besar. Hanya berukuran sebesar 4x4 m. Di sekolah itu pun, hanya ada tiga tim, satu tim terdiri dari tiga orang.

Dan, hari ini, Sasuke telat datang. Harusnya, dia sudah datang daritadi. Kasuga santai-santai saja, mengingat cewek itu ogah dengan Sasuke.

Fuuma memberi secarik kertas pada Kasuga.

' _Sejak kemarin, kamu terlihat begitu risih dengan Sasuke_.' Begitu isinya. Kasuga menyeringai, menatap Fuuma yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai segala modusannya, Fuuma. Rasanya seperti diganggu, seperti punya _fans_ yang terlalu fanatik. Risih, jujur saja," jelas Kasuga. "Tahu tidak sih, kemarin aku dengar suara teriakan Sasuke dari balik helai-helai pohon sakura, sepertinya ia ingin membuatku kaget waktu itu. Horor, tahu!"

' _Jadi, kamu tipe perempuan yang takut film horor_?' Fuuma memberikan secarik kertas lagi.

"Bukan itu maksudnya!" Kasuga mendecak kesal. Tangannya mengambil gelas berisi cokelat panas, meminumnya sedikit, kemudian menaruhnya kembali di _coffee table_ di hadapannya.

Fuuma tersenyum, pundaknya bergerak naik turun—tertawa dalam diam. Ia menulis, ' _Dia memang sedang mencari cara agar bisa modus padamu. Bagaimana? Dia sudah modus apa saja?_ '

"Apa ya? Seingatku sih… dua hari yang lalu ia mengajakku membuat taruhan, kemarin dia menaruh tepak beige-nya di mejaku, lalu tadi pagi dia memberikanku bunga mawar merah, menggandengku… ih, banyak deh! Baru juga satu hari. Bagaimana sampai tiga bulan, ya? Ah, elah!"

Fuuma mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia menulis, ' _Taruhan_?'

"Iya! Kemarin dia ngajakin taruhan. Kalau dia bisa bikin aku suka sama dia dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan, aku harus pacaran sama dia—sebenernya sih untung karena 'suka'. Tapi, kalau dia gak berhasil, dia harus lompat jongkok keliling lapangan sekolah 5 putaran dan mentraktirku di restoran paling mahal di Tokyo," jelas Kasuga panjang lebar. Ia mengerlingkan kedua matanya, terlihat kesal.

Fuuma tertegun. Mereka sampai membuat taruhan segala? Ini cukup unik. Sebenarnya tidak unik juga, sih. Mereka sudah biasa membuat taruhan. Namun, membawa-bawa taruhan ke 'asmara' bukannya beresiko? Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil, merasa geli dengan tingkah dua jurnalis yang kini sedang dijodohkannya.

' _Kasuga, kamu bisa bahasa isyarat?_ ' tanya Fuuma dalam secarik kertasnya.

Kasuga mengangguk. "Bisa. Aku sering sekali menonton film bertemakan orang bisu, kemudian aku mempelajarinya."

Fuuma manggut-manggut. Pria itu pun mulai menggerakkan tangannya, berbahasa isyarat kepada wanita berpipi tirus itu.

'Kalau kamu yang meluluhkan hati Sasuke, apakah itu dihitung sebagai "kemenangan"-mu? Maksudku, aku yakin dia hanya sekadar modus untuk taruhan itu, tidak ada niat untuk menyukaimu sama sekali. Mungkin kamu bisa gantian modus kepadanya.'

Kasuga mengernyitkan alis, melirik ke arah kanan—berpikir. Sepertinya bisa juga. Namun, tentu harga dirinya akan turun di hadapan pria tukang modus bernama Sarutobi Sasuke itu. Tidak. Ini jelas ide buruk. Dirinya tak bisa melakukan hal itu, malah merusak reputasinya yang cukup tinggi di sekolah.

"Aku tidak mau modus. Itu tidak setara levelku," jawab Kasuga seadanya.

Fuuma mengangkat bahu. 'Terserah kamu saja sih.'

 **BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kantor terbuka lebar dan langsung menghantam dinding. Sasuke di bibir pintu jatuh terduduk. Sepertinya ia jatuh ke belakang dan menabrak pintu kantor itu, menyebabkannya jatuh. Pintu itu memang tidak sempurna tertutup, menyisakan sedikit celah.

"WOI! DASAR BANCI! SINI BERANTEM KALAU BERANI!"

Kasuga dan Fuuma sama-sama terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sasuke!" tegur Kasuga, setengah berteriak.

Pria itu bangkit, kemudian melongok ke luar ruangan. Dia menggeram kesal sebelum berjalan menghampiri Kasuga dan Fuuma dengan raut wajah yang tidak mengenakkan. Bajunya pun berantakan dan bernoda—sepertinya ketumpahan sesuatu. Fuuma melangkah ke bibir pintu, menutupnya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Kamu tidak memikirkan reputasi kita sebagai jurnalis terfavorit?! Ngapain kamu teriak kayak tadi?!" tanya Kasuga _to the point_.

"Jangan banyak komen," balas Sasuke, nada bicaranya terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Kasuga.

"Dih!" geram Kasuga.

Fuuma segera melerai mereka berdua. 'Kamu diam dulu sebentar, Kasuga. Mungkin saja Sasuke punya alasan.'

Kasuga berkacak pinggang.

"Pria berengsek itu memaksa-maksa untuk memasukkan berita tentangnya yang akhirnya berhasil mengajak pacarnya kencan! Basi parah. Mana ada yang mau baca berita kayak gitu?!" cerita Sasuke.

Kasuga melirik sekilas.

'Siapa?' tanya Fuuma dalam bahasa isyarat.

"Hah? Kamu ngapain, Fuuma?" tanya Sasuke bingung, setengah melongo.

Fuuma menepuk dahinya. Rupanya pria ini tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat. Akhirnya, Fuuma mengutarakan kata-katanya lewat tulisan.

' _Siapa_?' tulis Fuuma.

"Oh, tadi bahasa isyarat, ya? Maaf, aku tidak mengerti," cengir Sasuke. Fuuma mengangguk. "Nama pria itu Maeda Toshiie, dengan pacarnya yang bernama Matsu."

Kasuga hanya mendengarkan, tidak berkomentar sama sekali. Fuuma menepuk bahunya, membuatnya terpaksa ikut berkomentar. Padahal, sejujurnya, ia masih kesal karena omongan Sasuke tadi yang begitu tidak mengenakkan didengarnya.

"Ya… bagus lah kalau kamu menolaknya," mulai Kasuga. "Berarti kalian tahu mana berita berkualitas dan tidak berkualitas, tidak seperti berita homo waktu itu."

'Itu beda lagi, Kasuga. Itu untuk menaikkan popularitas,' isyarat Fuuma.

Kasuga mengangkat bahu. "Terserah saja lah. Ya sudah, sekarang kita mulai diskusinya."

Perempuan itu mengambil majalah minggu ini dan minggu kemarin, meletakkannya di atas _coffee table_. Fuuma menyusuh Sasuke membuka web jurnalistik SenBasa High School, memeriksa grafik penjualan.

"Kira-kira, selanjutnya kita akan mengambil berita apa saja? Kalian tahu kejadian-kejadian _hot_ di sekolah saat ini?" tanya Kasuga. "Jangan tiba-tiba saja membuat berita tanpa sepengetahuan kami, Fuuma."—kami untuknya dan Sasuke.

'Tentang modusan Sasuke juga bagus.'

Kasuga langsung menatap Fuuma tajam. Enak saja. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap mereka berdua, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sekarang.

"Kalian ngomong apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Kasuga menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

'Tapi, beneran lho, aku akan buat berita tentang modusan Sasuke ke kamu. Pasti lucu, dan jika berita itu dimuat di _cover_ , aku yakin penjualan akan naik dua kali lipat,' lanjut Fuuma. Kasuga mengerlingkan matanya kesal. Ya kali. Masa beritanya harus itu? Sama sekali tidak penting.

"Jangan deh, Fuuma. Lebih baik berita tentang persami waktu it—"

"JANGAN ITU!" potong Sasuke. "Aku punya berita yang lebih bagus. Bagaimana tentang Maeda Toshiie tadi yang memaksaku membuat berita tentangnya?"

"Jatuhnya malah merusak nama baik, Sasuke," jawab Kasuga datar.

"Terus apa, dong?"

Ketiganya kembali berpikir.

'Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong modus, apakah di antara kalian sudah ada progres?' isyarat Fuuma. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya tidak mengerti.

Kasuga menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak ada. Dia hanya buang-buang uang, tenaga, dan pikiran."

"Kalian membicarakanku?" tanya Sasuke, merasa tersindir.

"Tuh. Nyadar kalau dia sudah buang-buang uang, tenaga, dan pikiran," balas Kasuga skakmat. Fuuma tercengir, sementara Sasuke mengumpat. Enak saja harga dirinya direndahkan seperti itu.

 _Awas saja kamu ya, Kasuga. Aku janji akan membuatmu jatuh hati. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya,_ batin Sasuke geram, mengepalkan tangannya.

 **.TJr.**

M/N

Ternyata gaya nulisnya Mea dan Dissa itu beda jauh, ya XD wkwk Mea belajar banyak lhoo

Buat _chapter_ selanjutnya silahkan tanya-tanya sama Dissa, ya :3 /WOI

Maaf banget udah telat _update._ Oiya, dan Mea gak jadi hiatus. _Project_ novelnya ditunda dulu sampe tahun depan soalnya masih butuh banyak referensi. Hwhw. ((astaga Me. Lu udah kelas 9, harusnya udah fokus. Ini masih ae ngurusin hobi))

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **2 November 2016**


End file.
